Ladon (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Ladon is the second oldest and natural born of the Father and Mother of All. Ladon is also infamously the hundred headed dragon that protected the golden apples of Hesperides. He is the Alpha of all Dragons. Biography Ladon was born right after his older brother Cerberus/Seth. He is one of Adam and Eve's natural born and meant to be the Monster General of the monster army. Ladon was shocked and angry to learn of his father being imprison and his mother banished. Like his other five siblings, he and the others went their separate ways and traveled around the world. Ladon made himself infamously known in mythology by guarding the golden apples of Hesperides. He was one of Hercules 12 Labors as he was the eleventh one. Ladon fought against the Demigod and he proved superior in physical might and ferocity. The Demigod fled and then returned with the assistance of the titan, Atlas, who would retrieve the golden apples by walking over Ladon. Ladon was placed in a hibernated state when he was injected by magical poison spears and slept for a thousands of years. In the present time, he was awaken from the help of his older brother and the two made their way to find their older four sisters and make arrangements for the return of their parents. Powers and Abilities Ladon maybe the second oldest but he is in fact maybe the strongest of Adam and Eve's children. Despite Seth having his penance stare, Ladon is superior in physical strength and ferocity. He is by far the most dangerous monster of all and could even potentially equal with his mother or the strongest Leviathans. * Elemental Manipulation: Ladon can manipulate the basic elements of nature. He uses fire attacks most often. ** Pyrokinesis: Ladon can shot fireball attacks, capable of incinerating anything equal with an Ophanim or Hell Knight. He can harm Higher Angels, Greater Demons and Leviathans. In his true form, he breaths fire from his mouth. ** Thermokinesis: Ladon can manipulate hogh degree of hot temperatures. He can melt the durable metals such as Empyrean Steel and burn Higher Angels, Greater Demons, and Leviathans. * Immortality: Ladon is over a millennium years old. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billion years old. * Immunity: Ladon is the first Dragon and he can resist the likes of swords forged in dragon's blood unlike his other children, who can be killed by these swords. Ladon is immune to any type of magic/spells like all dragons except for Primordial Level Magic/Spells. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Ladon cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. There really isn't much that can harm or kill Ladon, not even swords forged in dragon's blood. He can only be harmed or killed by powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Shape-Shifting: Ladon can transform into his true form and all of his powers and abilities are increase to a higher degree, making him even more dangerous than ever. ** Natural Weaponry: Ladon can form natural weapons from his body such as retractable claws or jaws. *** Enhanced Jaws: Ladon in this true form can exert a strong amount of force in his bite and tear of the most durable metal such as Empyrean Steel or chains that were wrapped around him while he was asleep that were meant to hold the strongest of gods or titans. *** Retractable Claws: In his true form, Ladon can grow claws from his hands and could severely harm Higher Angels, Greater Demons, and Leviathans. He can tear through the most durable metal such as Empyrean Steel. * Super Stamina: Ladon does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. Ladon can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and hardly ever tires. * Super Strength: Ladon by far is Adam and Eve's physically strongest children. Ladon is physically strong in his human form, capable of overwhelm mid tier Leviathans and young seraph Castiel. In his true form, Ladon can nearly overwhelm all angels except Full Level Seraphims, all demons, all monsters except Adam. He can probably overwhelm Eve or high tier Leviathans. * Wing Manifestation: Ladon is his human or true form can manifest a pair of huge dragon wings for flying like other dragons. ** Flight: Ladon can fly anywhere around the world at high speeds. Vulnerabilities Ladon is nearly invincible but he is vulnerable to certain individuals and weaponry. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Poison-Based Spears: Ladon was placed in a hibernated sleep when Hercules shot him with a dozen poison-based spears for each hundred head. It would take the exact same number of spears Hercules use to put him to sleep. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: In his dragon form, Ladon can potentially match his mother and high tier Leviathans or kill them. Adam can easily kill his son. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings that are the same level of an Archangel can destroy Ladon. * Cambion: Malik and Empowered Cambions can destroy Ladon. * Higher Angels: Ladon can overwhelm even the strongest Grigori, but Gadreel, the First Watcher can kill him, however it would not be an easy fight. A Full Level Seraphim is equal with Adam, so they can kill Ladon. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Ladon. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm and kill Ladon. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Ladon effortlessly. * Titan Level Entities: First Generation Titans can match or kill Ladon. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Ladon. Angel blade/sword can kill him if struck at his vital organ multiple times. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Ladon is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Category:Strongest of Species Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Alpha Category:Males Category:Alive